<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worn Out by jenstraflintlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953528">Worn Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked'>jenstraflintlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny dies of old age. Title and inspiration from Worn Out by Elizabeth Siddal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worn Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written straight into ao3 chaotically</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing the end now. Jenny felt it. She'd lived a long life. She'd once told Vastra she'd live to be a hundred and thirteen, just to stay with the Silurian as long as possible. And she was glad that it was old age that was taking her, with Vastra lying beside her in their bed, holding her in arms that had not yet become infirm with age. She managed to haul herself up a little, resting her head against Vastra's chest, hearing the comforting thud of her heart, still beating strong, unlike her own. </p><p>
  <em>Thy strong arms are around me, love<br/>
My head is on thy breast;</em>
</p><p>Vastra murmured something but she didn't quite catch it. The murmurings continued, soothing and soft and she let them wash over her even as she wanted to cry. Wanted to comfort Vastra. </p><p>
  <em>Low words of comfort come from thee<br/>
Yet my soul has no rest.</em>
</p><p>The Doctor had been to visit but had assured them this was natural, nothing to be done. No saving instrument to fix the natural breakdown. </p><p>
  <em>For I am but a startled thing<br/>
Nor can I ever be<br/>
Aught save a bird whose broken wing<br/>
Must fly away from thee.</em>
</p><p>She remembered so long ago now. In the snow. When she'd thought she would die in the snow and the cold, alone and unloved and through the sleet and snow had come Vastra and the Doctor. And she had thought the lizard woman so beautiful... </p><p>
  <em>I cannot give to thee the love<br/>
I gave so long ago,<br/>
The love that turned and struck me down<br/>
Amid the blinding snow.</em>
</p><p>Vastra still was. The scales a little faded but the eyes as blue as ever, as they stared into Jenny's, which were all over with crows feet, lines of laughter and anger. Jenny gasped, her heart had nearly stopped it felt. </p><p>
  <em>I can but give a failing heart<br/>
And weary eyes of pain,</em>
</p><p>She tried to smile, to reassure Vastra but the pain of it made her mouth grimace. It angered her. She did not wish that to be Vastra's last memory. </p><p>
  <em>A faded mouth that cannot smile<br/>
And may not laugh again.</em>
</p><p>She tried to say something, there was not much left to say that she hadn't said. They'd learnt that after the Whispermen had taken her. So many times she could've died. This was the best, in a way. The best it could be. </p><p>"What is it my love?" Vastra's voice was low and raspy. </p><p>
  <em>Yet keep thine arms around me, love,<br/>
Until I fall to sleep;</em>
</p><p>"Hold me...hold me tight until I go. But when I do...let me go, my love. Let me go. Remember...what you said when you asked me to marry you. That we would be together...and not even death could change that."</p><p>
  <em>Then leave me, saying no goodbye<br/>
Lest I might wake, and weep.</em>
</p><p>Vastra felt the life slip from the woman in her arms. She did not howl or keen, that would come later. This was the quiet moment of grief. So she closed the already half shut eyes and laid Jenny down, as if she were only sleeping, on the bed. It was tempting, so tempting to join her in that sleep. But for now, there were the final arrangements to make, to ensure Jenny's sleep would be sound. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>